League of Micronations
The League of Micronations is a global alliance of micronations. It was founded on January 8, 2018. Some of their members are part of the Intermicronational Union, giving positive relations with it. Objectives * Bring mutual protection to all members * Collect as much information as we can about our members and spread it all around the world * Bring help of all type to our members * Bring peace and prosperity to the micronational community * Promote cooperation between micronations History Intermicronational League The early beginnings of the LoMN (League of Micronations), began on December 29, 2017, the following day after the Grand Democratic Republic of Titania changed from a Monarchy to a capitalist government, President Blaze of Titania noted Despot Mihai Vlasiu, to go and make a allaince along with diplomatic relations. On January 6, 2018, the flag was designed by Ested I, but it wasn't until the following day when it was made officially, under the name Intermicronational League, the following day it merged with the Community of Micronations to form the League of Micronations. Community of Micronations After the alliance of Alimia with Vlasynia the CoMN was established, lately Egan, Grand Titania and New Rizalia joined. Members Official The LoMN currently has 29 members, but the LoMN has more members to come. (Please join if you can, but read the Membership Constitution first and follow them) Pending Neutral Former Non-member observer states Official Pending Flag The flag, known as the “Starred Globe”, which is now on its second form, has a white circle with the shape of a five-cornered star inside of it. symbolizing the world. Two Greek-style olive branches symbolizing independence, courage, and peace, surround the circle, while the blue background symbolizes the sky and sea. Flag History The Uniter (December 27, 2017-January 8, 2018, from the Community of Micronations) Grand World (January 7, 2018-February 15, 2018) Starred Globe (February 15, 2018-present) Positive Relations Constitution Preamble We, the people of the League of Micronations, shall establish this constitution, in order to secure international peace and to promote international cooperation. We shall also ensure, by the institution of methods, not to use armed forces, unless needed. We shall reaffirm our faith in equal rights of all people, regardless of gender or race. Together as one, we will unite our strength, and live in peace. Politics Article I: A member nation cannot be Left-wing to Far-left or Far-right ruled; However any micronation with any type of government is allowed to be a non-member observer state; Article II: Every member nation should agree with the mutual protection agreement; Article III: Every member nation must have a physical terrestrial land claim; Article IV: A pending nation needs the approval of 2 of 3 of the "Big 4" (Alimia, Vlasynia, Egan and Titania) (The nation that noticed the request doesn't vote); this process doesn’t occur if one of the “Big 4” invites a micronation; Article V: A member nation has to stand politically neutral (Center-wing); War issues Article VI: If a member nation declares war on a non-LoMN nation, the LoMN members will not be involved in the conflict; Article VII: A member nation shall not invade a ally, nor take any land from a ally in any way; Article VIII: If a member nation is being attacked by a non-LoMN nation, all members have to defend the attacked member. We might use the so called ”Micronational Chat” or messages on message walls to chat. Category:Alliances Category:Intermicronational Organisations Category:Grand Democratic Republic of Titania